Initiation: Les premiers Hunger Games
by Dobbyornott
Summary: Au lendemain de la Guerre, le Capitole cherche un moyen d'asservir une fois pour toute les districts à son pouvoir. De là, naissent les Hunger Games. 24 tributs totalement optimistes face à l'atrocité des Jeux. Des enfants se rendant à peine compte qu'ils devront tuer pour survivre. Au delà de tout ce que l'on connait, les Hunger Games originel. Rated T pour violence.
1. Une revancharde et un arrogant

**District 1 : Aivy Brown, 18 ans.**

Les restes de bombes jonchent encore les rues brisées et salies par la guerre, les quartiers les plus riches ne sont que les ombres d'eux même où derrière les fenêtres closes on peut entendre un sanglot presque muet. Je serre les poings. Voilà l'œuvre des districts, revendicateurs de la liberté, ils n'ont apportés que sang et tristesse. Je ne reconnais plus le district, ça sent l'obus, ça pue la mort. Marchant dans l'impasse autre fois jolie et tranquille du quartier de la « Perle » ou se regroupaient tous les joailliers du district, je progresse sans prêter attention à ce que les rebelles ont fait de cette endroit que je chéris depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Tournant sans grande conviction la poignée de la porte qui n'émit aucune résistance, je me faufilai à l'intérieur de la maison qui fût pendant un temps ma plus grande fierté.

« -Aivy, viens te préparer pour la moisson ! Déclara ma mère en m'adressant en guise de bonjour un baiser sonore sur la joue. Je lui rendis son geste par un sourire avant de me tourner vers mon père. Ce dernier était assis avec une raideur qui m'était inconnue, sur le canapé, le regard rivé sur le poste de télévision.

-Il est un peu stressé, tu sais, pour les Jeux. Grimaça ma mère, répondant à ma question muette. J'opinai, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. »

Otant mon t-shirt blanc, je laissais apparaitre au creux de mes reins trois oiseaux volants tatoués. Il était le symbole de ce que j'appelais ma renaissance, un renouveau dût au Capitole. Enfilant une robe couleur crème, je filais maintenant entourée de mes parents en direction de l'hôtel de ville, où aurait lieu la moisson. Je n'étais pas aussi angoissée que les autres filles, les plus jeunes. Après tout ce n'était que la première édition et j'étais âgée de 18 ans, quelle chance avais-je d'être pigée ? Sûrement aucune. Je tendis mon doigt au Pacificateur qui préleva un peu de mon sang. « Me voilà fichée maintenant » pensai-je amèrement. Je m'avançais, me faufilant parmi les filles de mon âge. Après quelques minutes de chahut, l'hôtesse, Tallulah Winefried s'avança vêtue d'une ridicule perruque bleue électrique encadrant son visage outrageusement maquillé comme celui des femmes des mauvais quartiers. Elle étira ses lèvres violacées en un sourire effroyable, presque sadique et susurra de sa voix nasillarde avec un accent purement « Capitolien » des mots qui firent frissonner toute l'assemblée présente.

« -_Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable_. »

Une vague de murmures indignés traversa les rangs, faisant frémir les plus jeunes. Et certains comme moi, ouvrirent de grands yeux dévisageant leurs voisins avec incrédulité. Comme pour couper court à nos vaines protestations, une vidéo s'enclencha, nous montrant les raisons pour lesquelles nous étions debout devant cette estrade : La rébellion, la défaite des districts et la Grandeur du Capitole.

« -Place au tirage maintenant, honneur aux dames n'est-ce pas ? » Je regardai avec détachement la boule en cristal contenant des milliers de noms dont le mien.

Plongeant sa main grassouillette dont les ongles acérés mélangèrent les noms, elle préleva l'un d'eux et le porta devant son visage l'ouvrant avec un sourire goguenard. Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans son regard et elle releva les yeux vers la foule.

« -Aivy Brown ! S'exclama-t-elle étirant chaque voyelle en un son désagréable. »

Ce seul nom sortant de ses lèvres botoxées sembla résonner en écho dans le silence morbide. Puis, les filles devant moi se retournèrent choquées et enfin je pris conscience que moi, Aivy Brown, venait d'être pigée et serait le tribut féminin du district 1. Je m'avançais, un sourire en coin aux lèvres traversant avec aisance et fluidité les regards apeurés des filles qui venaient d'éviter ce qui m'attendait. Le chemin jusqu'à cette fameuse estrade me sembla infini avant qu'enfin j'atteigne cette envoyée du Capitole. Son sourire sembla s'agrandir et elle me dédia un clin d'œil appréciateur.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Aivy Brown. Répondis-je avec flegme. Elle se tourna alors vers la foule me désignant de son ongle parfaitement manucuré.

-Mesdames et Messieurs applaudissez Aivy Brown, le premier tribut de la première édition des Hunger Games. »

Des applaudissement timides et dégoutés s'élevèrent, mais ne réussirent en rien à couvrir les sanglots de ma mère, audibles de la place où je me trouvais.

« -Et maintenant, place à notre second tribut ! »

Une nouvelle fois, elle plongea sa main dans le second bocal, se contentant simplement de se saisir du nom qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Elle le déplia, et jeta un œil désintéressé aux rangées d'adolescents alignées devant elle.

« -Harrison Miller. Appela-t-elle d'une voix morne »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de la rangée des 16 ans qu'émergea un jeune garçon à la silhouette filiforme mais néanmoins musclée. Un rictus appréciateur plaqué sur le visage. Il sauta à mes côtés, sans me dédier du moindre regard. Harrison Miller… Un garçon qui n'avait rien de l'amateur. Et sûrement un des 23 tributs que je devrais tuer dans l'arène.

**District 2 : Shawn Duncan, 17 ans.**

Lorsque j'émergeais, ce matin-là, je me demandais encore quel serait mon prochain succès. Peu importe. Tout ce que j'entreprenais me réussissait indubitablement. J'étais Shawn Duncan, et personne dans le district n'ignorait mon nom. J'étais le meilleur, incontestablement, et une fois encore, j'avais trouvé un moyen de le prouver. En repensant une nouvelle fois à l'idée qui m'avait traversé pendant la nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, encore une fois. Quel meilleur moyen, de faire savoir à Panem tout entier, et plus encore, au Capitole, que Shawn Duncan était le meilleur ? Un nouveau jeu, que personne encore n'avait gagné, et qu'il serait le premier à remporté. Je me redressais, avide de la moisson, qui serait le premier jour de mon triomphe. Il était encore tôt. Et plus rien dans ce district ne m'intéressait. J'avais tout essayé, tout fait, et démontré que personne ne me détrônerait. Il était tant de s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. Et de toute façon, après les derniers jours explosifs, la vie au district ne serait jamais plus pareille.

« -Shawn ! Prépare-toi veux-tu ! Il est tard, et bientôt, il nous faudra partir. N'oublie pas que c'est le jour de la moisson. »

Oublier ? Oublier ce jour, qui serait l'instigateur de sa légende ? Il fallait vraiment être complètement à côté de ses pompes ! Avec un soupir d'aise, je me plantais devant le miroir, disciplinant rapidement quelques mèches rebelles. Même si je n'étais pas pigé, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de me porter volontaire. Rien ne se mettrait jamais entre ma future gloire et moi. Et surtout pas l'autre tribut, que je m'assurerai de tuer en premier, s'il s'avérait un tantinet dangereux pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. A moins que la fille en question soit un colosse, et une tonne de muscles.

« -Shawn ! Dépêche-toi veux-tu ! Nous allons finir par être en retard ! »

Bientôt, bientôt je serais celui qui marchera sur Panem tout entier. Et personne ne se mettra jamais sur ma route.

« -**SHAWN !** »

Si je survivais déjà à ma mère. D'un soupir las, je m'arrachais à ma contemplation, quittant cet incroyable apollon qui me souriait derrière le miroir. Rapidement, pour ne pas jouer avec le feu, j'attrapais des vêtements que j'enfilais à la hâte, et dévalais les escaliers, trouvant mon cerbère au pied des escaliers, le visage dément par la rage qui la consumait. Je pouvais être meilleur que tout le monde, elle était capable de m'arracher la tête avec les dents.

« -Tu auras pris ton temps, se renfrogna-t-elle en m'inspectant. Elle renifla avec dédain, désignant mes cheveux d'un vague geste du menton, et un estropié aurait mieux que toi pour la coiffure. En route. »

Lorsque j'aurais montré ma supériorité à tout Panem, je tenterais diplomatiquement de faire entendre à ma mère que j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Je lui emboîtais donc le pas, traversant le district pour me rendre sur la place de l'hôtel de ville. En me croisant, les filles me saluaient avec de timides gestes de la main, et des sourires embarrassés. Je souris, content de mon effet, et ma mère me jeta un regard en coin.

« -Et cesse de sourire comme le dernier des imbéciles. »

Elle déposa une légère tape sur mon front, avant de me sourire. Je levais les yeux au ciel. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, j'adorais tout simplement mon cerbère. Elle serra légèrement ma main lorsque nous parvînmes sur la place, et partit rejoindre les autres adultes. Pour ma part, je me dirigeais vers le registre, que je signais grâce à quelques gouttes de mon sang, prélevées par un pacificateur, et traversais une rangée pour rejoindre celle des 17 ans. Les autres adolescents me jetaient des regards mauvais. Et dire que je m'apprêtais à leur éviter cette épreuve, quels rageurs… Je sursautais, retenant un frisson d'effroi lorsque l'hôte s'avança sur l'estrade. Le type à côté de moi blêmit carrément devenant blanc comme un linge. Un homme… Cette espèce de truc emmitouflé rose bonbon était un homme… Une créature de sexe masculine… Un mâle… Tout d'un coup, je n'eus plus si envie de monter sur l'estrade, pour le rejoindre. Et si jamais en rejoignant le Capitole je devenais comme lui… Mes yeux se révulsèrent, imaginant ma future personne Capitolisée et un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« -Hanna Pierce ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix mielleuse. Hypnotisé par la couleur de son vêtement, je n'avais même pas porté attention à ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fille s'avança sur l'estrade, sortant de la rangée des 15 ans. Son visage fermé ne laissait rien deviner sur son état d'esprit. Le type à côté faillit quasiment tourner de l'œil lorsque l'hôte se pencha et lui fit un baisemain.

« -Et maintenant, passons aux hommes. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir quel sera le petit mignon qui me rejoindra sur l'estrade. »

Cette fois-ci, il s'évanouit carrément. Le type tomba sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui ne semblait pas plus dans son assiette que lui. L'hôte, Moore Delarose, il s'était présenté ainsi, parcourut l'assemblée masculine d'un œil appréciateur.

« - Mon heureux élu est donc, Shawn Duncan. Approche mon joli. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

_Merde… _Le type à ma droite me tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, et celui devant moi se retourna, portant un poing à sa poitrine.

« -On est avec toi mec. Chuchota-t-il pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. »

Ça ne m'avançait pas plus. Et si je devais dîner avec lui, ou déjeuner avec lui, je le tuerai dans son sommeil dès le deuxième soir. Et tandis que j'avançais, je pus remarquer, les hochements de tête compatissants dont me dédiaient mes camarades de district. Aucun d'eux ne m'appréciait, mais les hommes savaient se soutenir lorsque l'un d'eux était envoyé à l'abattoir. Je grimpais à mon tour sur l'estrade, et me plantais près d'Hanna, tentant d'ignorer la lueur prédatrice qui venait de s'allumer dans l'œil de Moore Delarose. Vie de merde. C'est dans ces cas-là, que la beauté est une putain d'emmerdeuse. Notre hôte joignit ses mains d'un air visiblement enchanté.

« - Les deux tributs de cette année sont charmants n'est-ce pas ? Et Shawn m'a l'air d'être un adversaire redoutable. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons mettre beaucoup de choses au point. Je vais vous demander mes jolis, de vous serrer la main ! »

Mécaniquement, ma partenaire de district me tendit la main, plongeant ses yeux vides dans les miens. Je laissais un sourire en coin s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Hanna Pierce… Au moins une que j'étais sûr de ne pas tuer pendant le voyage.


	2. Un protecteur et une marionnettiste

**District 3 : Regan Waverly, 14 ans.**

Les rayons du soleil s'insinuèrent doucement entre les rideaux fins de la pièce chatouillant mes paupières encore closes, enfin, elles l'étaient jusqu'à ce qu'un point appuya sur mon ventre avec une force qui me coupa le souffle.

« -Debout Regan ! Allez Regan 'faut se lever ! Maman veut que tu nous lave ! Regaaaaaan ! Piaillait mon petit frère qui sautillait maintenant à genoux, ses mains posés sur mes épaules. »

Parfaitement réveillé, je posai un regard vers cette petite boule d'énergie qu'était mon frère, avant de lui adresser un sourire.

« -Allez, pousse toi que je me lève le gnome. Il se décala sur le côté en un rire aigu qui lui était singulier. Et je me redressai, le suivant jusque dans la salle de bain. Maintenant dans la baignoire, entre deux jets d'eau, mon petit frère hoqueta me regardant.

-Mais si les gens du Capitoles ils ont des vaisseaux, ça se trouve ils viennent du ciel !

-Peut être bien, on demandera au tribut de leur poser la question. Répondis-je en frottant les bras de Tommy.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir le tribut ? Demanda mon frère, son air se faisant maintenant plus soucieux.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Rétorquai-je, les sourcils maintenant froncés devant une telle question.

-Oh, c'est bien alors, parce que si toi ou Caleb vous êtes tributs, ben vous reviendrez ! » En ce moment même, j'admirais l'innocence et l'optimisme qu'affichait mon petit frère, du haut de ses 5 ans, il pouvait être difficile pour lui de comprendre ce qui allait arriver aux tributs choisis, et j'espérais secrètement que ni moi ni Caleb ne serions choisis.

Après l'épreuve de la douche, arrivait celle de l'habillage, je devais veiller à ce que mes frères soit impeccables pour la moisson, il fallait dire que ma mère aimait vraiment la mode et les gens du Capitole. Caleb nous attendait assis sur son lit, vêtu de ses habits habituels la mine boudeuse.

« -Il est hors de question que je mette ça pour faire plaisir aux dingues du Capitole. Cracha Caleb, les bras croisés désignant du regard la tenue qu'il devait enfiler.

-C'est juste pour un après-midi p'tit monstre, tu mets ces vêtements. »

Je contournai mon frère, tenant Tommy par la main, nous nous préparions avant de rejoindre la salle à manger où nous attendaient un petit déjeuner copieux et notre mère, affairée à la cuisine. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et un peu plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'une foule hétérogène allant du plus riche au plus pauvre du district. Ma mère et Tommy se rangèrent du côté des parents tandis que Caleb et moi allions nous faire prélever du sang pour le registre. Nous nous séparons, moi à la rangée des 14 ans et lui, celles des 12 ans.

Le regard rivée sur l'estrade, je regardais sans grande conviction Ever O'connell l'hôtesse du district 3, vêtue d'une longue robe noire trainante qui semblait être le prolongement de sa perruque ébène, piger un nom dans la boule en cristal, elle fouilla avec précaution de sa longue main osseuse avant de se saisir d'un bout de papier détenant la vie d'une des filles du district trois.

« -Flora Camden ! » Annonça avec vigueur l'hôtesse venue du Capitole. Une fille se détacha de la rangée des 13 ans, son visage se décomposait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues creusés. Elle faisait pitié à voir. J'imaginai alors Caleb à sa place, l'air décomposé et désespéré et je serrai les poings. Ce n'était pas juste, les Hunger Games faisaient payer des enfants n'ayant rien à voir avec la rébellion. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, Ever O'connell avait déjà agrippé un nouveau papier et je n'eus même pas le temps de prier pour mon frère qu'elle déclara :

« - Caleb Waverly ! » Je regardais autour de moi, avais-je rêvé ou elle venait d'appeler mon frère ? Un vague de protestation se fit entendre quand la silhouette frêle de mon frère émergea de la file des 12 ans. Je saluai cependant son calme, il regardait devant lui se faisant violence pour ne pas craquer. C'était mon frère. « Faire plaisir aux dingues du Capitole. » Ses paroles me revirent et je fus comme frappé par la vérité. C'état mon frère, choisis pour les Hunger Games.

« -Y-a-t-il des volontaires ? Demanda avec intérêt l'hôtesse.

-Oui, je suis volontaire. » M'écriai-je, sûr de moi. Sans que l'on m'appelle, je me faufilai hors de ma rangée et avança vers l'estrade, dépassant mon frère pour qui je n'eus pas un regard.

**District 4 : Maya Bentley, 13 ans. **

« Prochaine étape, tester sa crédibilité… » Songeais-je en suivant des yeux l'homme qui avançait dans ma direction. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'élançais dans sa direction, courant de toutes mes forces. Théâtralement, je me pris le pied dans une pierre, et m'étalais de tout mon long face à lui. Aussitôt, il accourut dans ma direction, s'agenouilla à mes côtés, et me releva par l'avant-bras, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant mes larmes.

« - Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Je secouais la tête, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, et me frottais distraitement le genou.

Il me releva, me posant délicatement sur mes pieds. Puis, il me caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« - Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? » Une nouvelle fois, j'opinai, et me souriant, il s'éloigna.

Je me penchais en avant, et mes épaules tressautèrent. Puis, mon rire empli la rue, heureusement déserte après le départ de cet adulte. Ces hommes étaient juste stupides. En apparence, j'étais frêle, et fragile, mais seulement en apparence. Seul Mason connaissait mon secret. Mon frère, et aussi celui qui m'avais élevée. Il avait même fini par me surnommer la « marionnettiste ». Je me tournais, remontant la rue, retrouvant mon air innocent. Je m'étais jouée de tous les adultes du district, pour recevoir de la nourriture lorsque nous commencions à être à court. Et Mason s'en plaignait encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, parce que hormis moi-même, il était la seule personne à laquelle je tenais, et pourquoi j'étais réduite à faire cela. Avec aisance, je me glissai sous un grillage, raccourci que seuls les plus jeunes pouvaient emprunter grâce à leur petite taille, et débouchai directement sur la grande voie, où la plupart des familles remontaient déjà la rue pour se rendre à la moisson. La moisson ! J'avais complètement oublié, et Mason devait se faire un sang d'encre. Je descendis la rue au pas de course, et freinai dans un dérapage contrôlé juste devant la maison. Mais à peine posai-je la main sur la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Je bondis en arrière, mais une grande main se posa sur mon épaule, et me tira vers l'intérieur. La porte claqua, et grimaçant, je me tortillais devant le regard acéré de mon frère aîné.

« - Je serais ravi d'entendre ton excuse, mais comme tu le vois, nous sommes en retard. On réglera ça après la moisson, d'accord ? Les vieux sont furieux.

-Je suis désolée Mason. Murmurais-je penaude. » Il haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête avec une sourire en coin. Il posa une main sur le sommet de mon crâne.

« - Je te connais Maya. Inutile de tenter de m'amadouer avec ces yeux là. » Il me dédia d'un clin d'œil conspirateur, et me poussa vers l'escalier.

Je me plantais devant ma penderie, remarquant avec un soupir coincé au fond de ma gorge la tenue accrochée, que ma mère devait avoir passé des heeeeeeeeeeeeeures, à choisir. Rapidement, je fis un brin de toilette, puis l'enfilai, brossant distraitement mes cheveux. Puis, je redescendis pour me planter devant Mason, qui m'attendait en bas de l'escalier, les bras croisés.

« - Quel excuse tu as préparé ? M'interpella-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Contrais-je en roulant des yeux. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, et la pression fraternel de sa main sur mon épaule, je m'engageais à mon tour dans la rue.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville fût court, un peu trop à mon goût. Mes parents, nos parents étaient déjà rangés près des autres, me détaillant avec des regards désapprobateurs. Mason s'agenouilla devant moi, avec une grimace, et me frappa affectueusement le front.

« - Essaye au moins de ne pas te faire piger. Enfin, avec la chance que tu as… » Je roulais des yeux, mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

« - C'est vrai, on m'a bien éduqué. » Il leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, puis partit rejoindre nos parents avec un dernier clin d'œil pour ma petite personne.

Après m'être inscrite sur le registre, je rejoins les rangs de la classe des 13 ans. Les filles semblaient autour de moi semblaient stressées. Ce qui n'était absolument pas mon cas. Après tout, même si j'étais pigée, qui me connaissait vraiment ? Seul Mason savait de quoi j'étais capable… L'hôtesse s'avança sur la scène, et je dus me faire violence, pour ne pas froncer le nez. Les envoyés du Capitole étaient vraiment répugnants… Kerry Donaway portait une perruque aussi blanche que son teint, frisée, qui s'élevait à au moins cinquante centimètres au dessus d'elle. Son visage était maquillée avec du rouge vif, faisant ressortir son teint, et sa robe, de même couleur. Ah, parce qu'au Capitole le style vampire était à la mode ? Ici, c'était plutôt ridicule.

« - Joyeux Hunger Games, déclara-t-elle légèrement, et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable ! » Pour accompagner son geste, elle désigna l'écran derrière elle, des images de la rébellion, et la victoire du Capitole.

La fille à ma droite tressaillit, et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Retenant un froncement de sourcil, je restais de marbre, malade de la vanité excessive du Capitole. Puis, le film se termina, et Kerry Donaway reprit place devant nous. Deux Pacificateurs déposèrent des sortes de boules en cristal, dans lequel des papiers trônaient.

« - Honneur aux dames. » Un frémissement traversa les rangs féminins.

Elle plongea sa longue main, manucurée, dans la boule, enfonça son bras à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que son épaule soit à l'intérieur, et s'empara du nom, posé sur le fond de la boule. Elle en ressortit un papier qu'elle présenta à la foule. Elle l'ouvrit, puis sans vraiment d'expression discernable sur le visage, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée féminine.

« - Le premier tribut féminin du quatrième district pour la première édition des Hunger Games est Maya Bentley ! » Je clignais des yeux, et pour déjà entrer dans la peau de mon personnage, m'affaissait sur moi-même, tombant à genoux.

Sans même les regarder, je sentis la horde de Pacificateurs se planter autour de moi, et deux d'entre eux m'attrapèrent par les épaules, pour me soulever. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à la scène, où l'hôtesse me jeta un regard méprisant. Puis, elle se tourna vers la foule dont les murmures furieux s'élevaient, avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Y a-t-il des volontaires ? » Aussitôt, les murmures se calmèrent, et un inexorable silence emplit la place.

Bien-sûr, qui serait assez courageux pour prendre ma place de toute façon ? Nous nous proclamons meilleur que le Capitole mais enfaite il n'en est rien, aucun de nous n'est assez courageux pour affronter la mort. Du coin de l'œil, je pus apercevoir mon père lutter pour retenir mon frère, et ma mère lever les yeux au ciel, à cause de tout ce tapage. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'autant plus, et tombant à genoux sur l'estrade, je ne pus que plonger mon visage dans mes mains pour réprimer mon sourire satisfait.

« - Dareen Sorrow ! » Déclara soudainement notre hôtesse, que je n'avais pas vu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il se planta devant moi, et me tendit la main. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, je relevais les yeux. Mon compagnon tribut me regardait en souriant.

« - Ne pleure pas Maya. Ne fais pas ce plaisir au Capitole. A ton district. Et à tes parents. » Me pinçant les joues pour ne pas rire, je hochais la tête, et me redressais, serrant ma petite main dans la sienne.

Pauvre Dareen. Ce qu'il était crédule. Je sursautais en remarquant l'œillade acérée que me jeta Kerry Donaway, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et elle se tourna vers la foule.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, voici nos deux tributs. Et que les 1er Hunger Games commencent ! »


	3. Une dissimulatrice et un solitaire

**District 5 : Abygail Petrovsky, 16 ans**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, presque récalcitrant, se plissant à cause de la soudaine lumière qui emplissait la pièce autrefois d'une obscurité totale. A ma gauche, Keene tenta de rabattre l'édredon sur lui d'un mouvement brusque et je levais les yeux au ciel, me redressant. Abygail Petrovsky ne devait pas être belle à voir au réveil. Hantée par les cauchemars de son nom pigé à la moisson, devant se résoudre à quêter la présence de son petit-frère adoptif de 6 ans pour réussir à dormir. Lui, au moins n'avait pas besoin de s'angoisser à cause d'une éventuelle arène remplie de 23 personnes présentes pour le tuer. Retenant un hoquet étranglé, je me redressais, découvrant en partie Keene, et quittais le lit, pour rejoindre la salle de bain, affrontant mon reflet dans le miroir après cette nuit agitée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Un petit arrangement, et je pourrais encore me servir des mâles du district. Surtout après cette guerre, où la situation avait changé. Où tout était devenu plus dur encore, qu'auparavant.

« - Abygail ! Viens petit-déjeuner. Tu dois être en pleine forme pour tout à l'heure. » Me glissa Kit en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il était l'homme qui m'avait adopté. Qui nous avait adoptés. Keene et moi, nous, deux orphelins qui traînions dans les coins du district. Et peut-être qu'après ce jour, je ne reverrai ni l'un, ni l'autre. Fermant les yeux une seconde, je songeais à ce que j'avais pu vivre depuis ce jour. Depuis qu'il nous avait pris sous son aile. Et à cette chance, que j'avais eue, à l'insu des autres. Alors, j'avais tenté d'aider Kit, dans ses durs moments. C'était vrai, après tout, il arrivait à peine à tenir lui-même, alors lorsque nous étions passés à trois, si brusquement… Je m'étais mise à travailler avec acharnement, recevant l'aide de ceux qui pensaient qu'une fille comme moi n'avait pas à se salir les mains, où à plomber son adolescence en se noyant dans le travail. Sortant de la salle d'eau, j'enfilais rapidement les vêtements que nôtre père adoptif avait déposés sur le matelas, ensevelissant le petit Keene dans les tonnes de vêtements, et m'assis sur le bord du lit, souriant devant le visage innocent de celui pour qui je serais prête à sacrifier sans le moindre doute ma propre vie. Bien avant que Kit nous trouve, j'avais trouvé Keene. Nourrisson emmitouflé dans des couvertures, il avait été abandonné, comme moi, mais à la différence, je traînais dans les rues depuis l'âge de 7 ans, et lui n'en avait qu'un. 1 an. Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre, si je l'avais laissé seul. J'avais à peine 10 ans, j'étais sûrement parfaitement irresponsable, mais pas assez stupide pour abandonner un enfant livré à son sort. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu. Toutes ces nuits glacées à attendre sous les porches une chance de salut. Et aujourd'hui, ils semblaient si loin…

« - Deviens quelqu'un de bien Keene. Comme nôtre Kit l'a été. Et comme je rêve d'être. » Soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de cet être endormi, me tournais vers la porte et sursautais en remarquant le sourire bienveillant dont Kit nous dédiait.

« - Vraiment, je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai dû faire pour vous, sales garnements. » Et sur ces paroles, il fit demi-tour, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je souris à mon tour. Aucun doute sur l'amour inconditionnel que nous portait cet homme. M'arrachant à contrecœur à la contemplation du jeune Keene, je rejoins Kit, qui semblait un tantinet contrarié. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, nous partîmes rapidement pour l'hôtel de ville. Keene n'avait pas besoin de venir avec nous, il n'avait que 6 ans, donc aucune chance de participer aux jeux. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu avant d'arriver sur la place. Je me tournais vers lui, tentant de comprendre son expression soudainement sérieuse. Et puis avant même que j'ai le temps de protester, Kit se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

« - Je ne pourrais pas tenir, si je ne vous ai pas tous les deux, près de moi. Reviens Abygail. Reviens-nous. C'était sans doute la première fois que je le voyais aussi fragile. Malgré moi, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et sourit, pour chasser mes yeux pleins d'eau salés.

- Mais quelles paroles prononces-tu là ? Bien-sûr que je vais revenir. Pour Keene. Et pour toi Kit. Papa. » Je vis malgré mes yeux brouillés par les larmes l'ahurissement se teindre sur le visage de mon père adoptif, et l'étreignis. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir fait un mauvais rêve.

Je me détachais de lui en lui souriant, et me détournais, ne pouvant supporter davantage son air torturé. Je le savais. Si j'étais pigée, Kit ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ravalant mes larmes, je m'éloignais de lui, pour me ficher sur le registre, et rejoindre les rangs où quelques connaissances m'adressèrent de vagues sourires rassurants. Mais ça ne suffirait pas à étouffer la peur qui me tordait le ventre. Puis, l'hôtesse, Amarelle Berroff se planta sur l'estrade. Complètement « Capitolisée ».

« - Joyeux Hunger Games ! Déclara-t-elle gaiement, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Elle s'écarta, et des images défilèrent sur un écran géant. Représentant les districts, leur déchéance, puis le Capitole. Et le sourire de cette femme nous laissait clairement entendre ce qu'elle entendait sur le sujet. Et sa répulsion envers les districts. « Maintenant, place au tirage ! Le premier tribut du 5ème district de la première édition des Hunger Games est donc… » Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. « Abygail Petrovsky ! »

La fille à ma droite m'agrippa le poignet, et je fermais les yeux. Un rêve ? Un affreux cauchemar ? Et bien à l'intérieur, il se passait exactement ce que je venais de vivre. Avec lenteur, me faisant violence pour calmer le tremblement de mes membres, je rouvris les yeux. Les filles, devant moi me regardaient avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. C'était bien moi. Je venais d'être pigée. Expirant lentement pour éviter de m'effondrer, je m'avançais d'abord de quelques pas tremblants, prouvant à quel point j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de participer à ces jeux, puis reprenait peu à peu consistance, consciente que les yeux de Kit étaient posés sur moi. Et qu'il devait sûrement être anéanti. Alors, je me devais au moins de lui faire honneur. Lentement, sans un regard pour l'assemblée derrière moi, je me hissais sur l'estrade. Amarelle Berroff me détailla avec une moue pincée avant de me sourire. Puis, elle s'empara d'un autre papier, et je sursautais, entendant le nom qu'elle prononça, le reconnaissant malgré son accent écorché.

« - Emer Vardens ! Viens donc me rejoindre ! »

Emer Vardens… Je me retins de me frapper le front de la paume de la main. Quelle fille du district n'avait pas un jour rêvé d'étrangler cet espèce d'abruti ? Il émergea d'ailleurs des rangs avec un sourire goguenard, et me rejoint sur l'estrade avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Je le repoussais d'un coup de coude bien senti. Cet imbécile n'avait que 14 ans, et j'avais déjà fantasmé plus d'une centaine de fois de m'en servir comme un balle de baseball. Il se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelques mots :

« - En tout cas, ces Hunger Games semblent joyeux, et puis, le sort m'a été favorable. » Je levais les yeux au ciel et me détournais en croisant les bras. Là, devant tout le district, ce crétin tentait de me faire du gringue. Mais au moins, sa présence réussissait à me détendre.

**District 6 : Cole Reed, 17 ans**

Les mains serrées sur le pommeau de mon sabre, j'abattis mes mains avec rapidité devant moi, tranchant le vide. Le sifflement de la lame me procura une satisfaction apaisante, et je fermai les yeux, m'emplissant une dernière fois du calme et de la sérénité qui régnait autour de moi. Puis, j'esquissai un pas de côté, pivotant, et mes bras suivirent le mouvement. Me servant de mes épaules pour faire levier, j'inclinai mon sabre de 90° de façon à ce que sa platitude soit complètement face au ciel, et abattis sa lame d'un coup sec. Une nouvelle fois, le sifflement me procura un bien-être sans nom. Puis, dans une expiration en harmonie avec la nature, je me redressai, et rengainai cette arme, qui me venait de mes parents. Mes défunts parents. Qui avaient péri durant la guerre. Face à ces enfoirés du Capitole… J'expirai une nouvelle fois. Il était inutile de se mettre en colère maintenant. Au fil des années, je trouverai une faille. N'importe laquelle. Et de l'intérieur, je détruirai le Capitole. Intégralement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette. Serrant compulsivement les poings, je tournais les talons, quittant ce pré, vide aux aurores. Lentement, je remontais la rue. Personne n'était encore en vu.

Je profitais de cet instant de calme et de sérénité pour me faufiler dans le taudis qui me servait de maison. Petit certes, mais chez moi. Et un peu trop étroit parfois, à l'image de ma solitude. Le quartier environnant était désert depuis le dernier bombardement, la mode du Capitole étant de s'en prendre aux innocents, il fallait bien se rassurer en investissant les logements les plus proches des monuments que personne ne chercherait à détruire. « Il n'y avait que moi maintenant. » pensais-je amèrement. Mais trêve de bavardages, je devais faire vite car aujourd'hui est un grand jour après tout : La moisson de la première édition des Hunger Games, comme si décimer des familles n'était plus suffisant. On forçait les survivants à voir leurs filles, leurs fils s'entretuer barbarement. Au nom de la « Paix » bien sûr.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est avec la même haine me dévorant les entrailles comme un cadavre aux mains d'un charognard affamé, que je me rendis sur la grande place. Tout le monde avait revêtu sa tenue des grands jours et personne ne semblait avoir échappé à l'appel de la Moisson. Je me rangeai dans la tranche d'âge après avoir donner une goutte de sang pour le registre, attendant avec appréhension les issues de ce tirage, me questionnant sur l'innocent qui serait envoyé à l'abattoir. Un homme d'âge mûr à la silhouette svelte s'avança sur l'estrade. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les habituels envoyés du Capitole. Il était vêtu d'un simple costume noir et son visage était encadré de mèches brunes ayant échappé à son catogan. La seule touche de fantaisie qu'il s'était autorisé était trois légères plumes prolongeant ses cils fins de l'œil droit. Akkarel Grimm se présenta-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« -Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous êtes favorable. » Il y avait une pointe d'ironie et d'ennui dans sa voix.

Après avoir assisté à ce film totalement erroné sur la guerre enfin surtout sur la magnificence du Capitole, l'hôte s'approcha de deux sphère en cristal que deux pacificateurs avaient transporté jusqu'à l'estrade. Il plongea le bras à l'intérieur et en ressortit un nom sans avoir annoncé d'avance que le tirage était féminin.

« -Cole Reed. » Appela-t-il d'un ton presque désolé.

Hébété, je clignais des yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Si le tirage était féminin pourquoi venait-il alors de prononcer mon nom ? Des frémissements nerveux traversèrent les rangs à la recherche du fameux tribut et désorienté, je m'en détachais, me retrouvant alors à la vue de Panem tout entier.

« -Approche jeune fille. » Me pria Akkarel d'un sourire sardonique, ravivant la flamme d'indignation que faisait naitre le Capitole en moi.

Un rire sonore se fit soudainement entendre et Nora Dunkel entra dans mon champ de vision. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Nora serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. D'un regard meurtrier, je dissuadais toute personne alentour de rire à son tour, et les lèvres pincés dans une expression indifférente, j'avançais avec des pas saccadés, ponctuant des mouvements vifs, fiers mais surtout violents, de mes quatre membres. Lorsque je me hissais sur l'estrade, Akkarel Grimm me tendit la main avec un sourire sous-entendant tout l'amusement que je lui procurais. Ah… C'était donc ça. Il avait fait exprès de prendre une pauvre victime masculine pour s'amuser un peu.

« - Je suis un garçon. » Grinçais-je sans élever la voix, conscient que mon énervement ne ferait que l'amuser un peu plus. Et c'eût l'effet escompté. Son sourire se fana, et il s'empara d'un autre papier d'un air exaspéré.

« - Et Nora Dunkel. » Je sentis mon niveau de colère monter en flèche, et fermais les yeux une demi-seconde.

Sur toutes les imbéciles, piailleuses et inutiles du district, j'étais tombée sur Nora. Elle, particulièrement. Peut-être était-ce une conspiration. Peut-être le Capitole cherchait-il à me faire péter les plombs avant l'arène en me collant Nora aux basques. Peut-être voulaient-ils que j'apprenne à tuer avant l'arène. Un bon moyen de m'encourager, ou bien de m'entraîner. Parce que je le ferais volontiers avec cette fille, sans hésiter. Nora se hissa d'ailleurs à mes côtés, en me souriant, et s'appuya sur mon épaule. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque, et je m'interrogeais sur la sensation que l'étrangler me procurerait. Les images de son cou se brisant sous mes mains s'insinuèrent, et si je n'avais pas une si grande maîtrise de moi-même, j'aurais poussé un soupir d'aise, et peut-être tenter le coup. Puis, mon regard se posa sur sa poitrine, et l'image d'un poignard perçant cette partie du corps riche en chair apparut à son tour. Douce image, et très proche du futur. Plusieurs scénarios sanglants me traversèrent, et je décidai que n'importe lequel me conviendrait.

« - Alors, on voyagera ensemble, hein ? On va bien s'amuser, je suis sûre ! » Je plissai les yeux, et détournai le regard.

C'était sûr, j'allais s'amuser. A l'habituer à ma présence, à paraître gentil, pour avoir l'honneur de transpercer sa chair presque translucide le premier. Pour être le premier à tuer Nora. Et elle ne se rendrait compte de rien. Après tout, c'était pour ça, que je la détestais. Parce que cette fille était stupide.


	4. Un innocent et une survivante

**District 7 : Jake Sully, 15 ans**

« - Jake ! » Hurla une voix depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

A moitié nu, j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner. Une espèce de masse indistincte me percuta de plein fouet, et je basculai en arrière. Lourdement, je tombai brutalement sur le sol, et ma misérable chemise m'échappa, pour retomber plus loin. Je bleuis lentement, me débattant pour tenter d'aspirer quelques goulées d'air, mais le poids que concentrait mon agresseur sur mon ventre était tel, que j'étais à peine capable de remuer le doigt de pied. Soudainement, des mains s'emparèrent de ma nuque, et me secouèrent comme un prunier. A demi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'entraperçus brièvement la silhouette de ma mère, campée dans l'encadreur de la porte, et lui adressais un regard suppliant.

« - Arielle ! Lâche-ton petit-frère, tu vois bien qu'il étouffe ! »

Mais malgré les mains qui relâchèrent ma nuque, je ne fus pas plus avancée. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je poussais ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi. _Moelleux._ Dans un hurlement de porc qu'on égorge, ladite Arielle se redressa, m'assassinant littéralement du regard. Si seulement, j'étais capable d'aligner deux pensées rationnelles, peut-être me serais-je plains. Je me contentais seulement de secouer mollement la main, et celle-ci retomba au sol. On pouvait en dire ce qu'on voulait, ma sœur était aussi féroce qu'un de ces soldats du Capitole. Ou des Pacificateurs du District 7. En plus jolie bien-sûr. Et lâchée dans la nature, elle serait capable de leur arracher un bras à la seule force de ses dents. Je gardais encore des cicatrices des marques qu'elle m'avait faites lorsque nous étions encore enfant. Toute sa rangée de dent imprimée sur mon avant-bras. J'en avais pleuré pendant deux semaines. Et maintenant, je pouvais carrément me vanter de lui avoir survécu.

« - Vraiment Jake, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! » Si au moins je pouvais m'en sortir avec juste des insultes.

Je me redressais lentement, m'emparant sur vêtement qui m'avait échappé, et me frottais le ventre, soucieux de l'hématome qui se formait. Mine de rien, elle avait de la poigne Arielle.

« - Tu sais, j'aimerais bien terminer la journée entier. » Glissais-je en lui souriant maladroitement.

Son regard étincela de fureur, et levant les yeux au ciel, elle tourna les talons, claquant la porte si fort que j'eus peur, une brève seconde, que la maison s'écroule derrière elle. Mais la maison survécu et moi avec, alors tout allait pour le mieux. ET JE PUS ENFIN ENFILER CETTE FOUTUE CHEMISE. Lentement, de peur de représailles, j'ouvris la porte. Elle m'attendait derrière, adossée au mur, la bouche pincée en une moue qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

« - C'est pas trop tôt, petit pervers. » Asséna-t-elle abruptement.

Je me sentis rougir, et détournais le regard. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais agressée à la base. C'était l'inverse.

« - Accouche Arielle, je n'ai pas toute ma journée. Je suis encore éligible 3 ans. Et toi, juste un, pas vraiment de quoi stresser.

- Je suis désolée. Mais cette histoire de moisson me terrorise. Imagine que tu sois envoyé dans cette arène… »

C'était donc ça. Souriant pour la rassurer, je m'approchais. Nous faisions à peu près la même taille. Malgré les trois ans qui nous séparaient.

« - Si tu penses à ce point-là que je le serais, je le serais sûrement, alors penses à autre chose, d'accord ? Comme de ta prochaine tentative de meurtre à mon encontre.

- Quoi ? Hors de ma vue espèce d'imbécile ! »

Au moins, elle était redevenue comme d'habitude, c'était au moins ça. Lui attrapant vivement le poignet, je la tirais à l'extérieur. Il était hors de question de se mettre en retard parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour un rien. Je marchais, sans me préoccuper des « bonjours » dont les filles me dédiaient en me voyant. C'était vrai, après tout, et si j'étais pigé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? J'avais retardé l'échéance pour éviter de me pencher sur cette éventualité, mais c'était une issue possible. Non ! Si je m'effondrais, Arielle le ferait aussi. Je devais tenir. Pour nous deux. Brutalement, je m'arrêtais. A partir d'ici, chacun devrait faire sa route seul. Chacun devrait tenir, tout seul.

« - Je tiendrais, va-t-en. Renifla-t-elle de mépris, en extirpant brutalement sa main de la mienne, je suis l'aînée et assez grande pour gérer ça seule. » Et pour ponctuer ses paroles, elle s'avança à pas vifs jusqu'au Pacificateurs pour s'inscrire sur les registres.

Je poussais un soupir, et m'apprêtais à la suivre, lorsque quelque chose me percuta. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, pas assez fort pour m'envoyer bouler sur un coin de la place. Une fille, beaucoup plus grand que moi me jeta un regard et je me raidis. Nixx Uvall. Elle vivait près de chez-moi, seule avec son jeune frère. Frère pas encore éligible. Elle, si.

« - Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle en fronçant le nez, comme si mon contact la dégoûtait, puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Haussant les sourcils, sans me pencher sur son cas étrange, je filais à mon tour m'inscrire sur les registres, puis rejoins mes rangs, et quelques amis qui me sourirent, malgré le stress apparent, qui se révélait par la veine qui battait rapidement dans leur cou. Et je ne prêtais pas grandement attention à ce qui se passait, me perdant dans mes pensées. Songeant à cette Nixx. Je la connaissais depuis tout petit. De loin. Elle avait perdu ses parents très tôt, puis s'était occupé seule de Connor, son petit-frère. Elle n'était pas très loquace, mais semblait gentille, malgré tout. Je sortis brutalement de mes pensées lorsque mon voisin me donna un coup de coude qui faillit me briser les côtes. Je hoquetai, puis lui jetai une œillade noire. Je me reconcentrai sur Asaël Berry qui fixait à présent un point imaginaire parmi les rangs masculins. Curieux de ce qui avait été dit, je relevais les yeux vers les écrans géants, et avalais ma salive de travers, en croisant mon regard, retranscrit sur l'écran géant. Oh mon dieu… Du coin de l'œil, je vis un groupe de Pacificateurs s'approcher, et ravalais ma panique, pour fendre la foule à toute vitesse. Je me frayais un chemin à travers les rangs, et fus un brin soulagé en atteignant l'allée qui avait été libérée pour les tributs du district 7. Moi, en l'occurrence. Je pus aussi voir Arielle en proie à une sorte de crise de folie beugler à voix basse dans les oreilles de ses voisines. Au moins, elle n'avait pas été pigée. Je me tournais alors vers l'estrade, soulagée, et ne pus retenir le tressaillement nerveux qui m'agita. Arielle y avait échappé. Pas Nixx. Et le regard fixé sur moi, elle restait de marbre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Dans cette arène, parmi les 23 autres tributs, je devrais aussi tuer Nixx. La vérité tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Avec quels yeux me regarderait son petit-frère, si moi, je revenais et… pas elle ?

**District 8 : Raven Leet, 12 ans**

Du pain. Mon seul repas avant la moisson. Si au moins, j'arrivais à m'en procurer… A pas lents, je contournais les caisses derrière lesquelles j'étais agenouillée, et jetais un œil dans la rue. Ils étaient tellement occupés à se regarder le nombril qu'aucun ne réagirait assez vite. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'élançais dans la rue, à toute vitesse. J'arrachais littéralement la boulangerie des mains de la dame, et si violemment, qu'elle bascula en arrière dans un hurlement strident. Ne pas se retourner pour vérifier si on me suivait. Si les Pacificateurs s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite. Gardant la cadence, je tournais si brutalement à gauche, que n'importe qui se serait tordu la cheville. Mais pas moi. A force, j'avais trouvé la combine. Ma main agrippa les deux caisses en bois, empilée, et je m'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur mes mains. Mes pieds décollèrent du sol, et agilement, je passais par-dessus les deux gêneuses, entendant les jurons de mes poursuivants, qui eux, visiblement avaient buté dans les obstacles. Me jetant en avant, me souciant peu de m'écorcher les genoux, je m'engouffrais dans une petite ouverture dans le mur de brique. Un moyen astucieux que j'avais mis au point avec Blake pour s'en sortir plus rapidement en cas de fuite. J'étais assez petite pour m'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Pas les Pacificateurs. Rampant en gardant les deux miches chaudes contre ma poitrine, je débouchais derrière le petit stand de Skeep. Il revendait ce qu'il volait deux fois moins cher. Résultat : Bénéfices et tout le monde content. Il me jeta un regard, puis ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire découvrirent ses dents jaunes.

« - Tu reviens des courses gamines ?

- Sûre qu'elles ont été productives. » Souris-je à mon tour.

C'était vrai, nous des bas-quartiers n'avions pas la même mentalité que les autres. D'accord, nous étions plus violents, mais aussi plus solidaires. Si les Pacificateurs débarquaient, le vieux Skeep affirmerait qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Quitte à en perdre un bras ou une jambe. Nous étions plus loyaux. Et nous serrions les coudes.

« - Dépêche-toi de filer avant que ces imbéciles du Capitole ne rappliquent. » Baragouina-t-il en me chassant d'un geste.

Je lui souris, puis me remis à courir en direction de ma maison. Poussée par une impulsion, je m'arrêtais, et le hélais.

« - A mon prochain passage, je suis sûre que j'aurais quelque chose pour toi !

- Tu sais où me trouver gamine. »

Je repris alors ma course, satisfaite. Je saluais en chemin les adultes bourrés ou complètement défoncés que je connaissais depuis le temps, et ceux qui n'étaient pas trop torchés pour me répondre me rendirent mes saluts. Rapidement, je pénétrais chez-moi, et déposais les deux miches de pain sur la table. Ma mère, qui fabriquait des tricots pour les plus pauvres et qui n'en possédaient pas s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche pour me sourire faiblement. Je m'approchais, et lui déposais un léger baiser sur la joue. Visiblement, elle était debout depuis très tôt.

« - Je ne te demanderais pas où tu as eu cela, Raven. Mais merci. Infiniment. » Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine.

Nourriture, eau… Je pouvais leur fournir tout ça, mais même Skeep n'arrivait pas à s'en procurer. Et ils étaient trop chers pour nos maigres moyens. Je lui tapotais doucement le dos.

« - Ne te force pas trop maman. Et P'pa, est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

-. Sa fièvre est montée pendant la nuit. Et j'ai peur que ça s'aggrave si nous ne le soignons pas. »

Fièvre. Médicaments. Cette fois-ci, je ne devais pas me contenter de voler une ou deux miches de pains. Cette fois-ci, je devrais faire les poches d'un riche. Et je savais exactement lequel.

« - Cet après-midi, après la moisson, Blake et moi irons dans les haut-quartiers. La fièvre s'est propagée et ses sœurs sont brûlantes elles aussi. Et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher m'man, je ne prendrai pas le risque de mettre la vie de P'pa en danger parce que les gens du haut sont des égoïstes. »

Empêchant ma mère de protester, je me levai, et quittai la pièce. Notre maison était une quatre pièce, sans étage. La cuisine, la salle de bains, le salon, et la chambre de mes parents. Je dormais dans une sorte de cagibi. Pas réellement un cagibi, parce qu'on avait réussi à entrer mon lit dans la pièce, mais tout petit. Enfin, ça me convenait. Je m'emparai du vêtement que ma génitrice avait gentiment déposé sur mon lit. Je me changeai. Une fois ceci fait, je pénétrai dans la chambre où dormait mon père. Je m'agenouillai devant le lit, et lui pris la main.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa. Après cet après-midi, nous aurons assez d'argent pour acheter des médicaments. Et tu te sentiras mieux. Tiens jusque-là, d'accord ? Je reviens avec les médicaments. »

Avec regret, je me relevais, déposais un bref baiser sur son front, et rejoins la salle à manger, où ma mère avait repris son tricot. Je lui souris.

« - J'y vais avec Blake, m'man. Reste ici, et repose-toi d'accord ? Quand je reviendrais, tout ira mieux, d'accord ? »

Je me penchais, et lui déposais un baiser sur le front, avant de m'éloigner, pour sortir de la maison, poussant un soupir. Je remontais la rue, et l'aperçu, devant le stand de Skeep. Il blaguait. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était grand, réussissait à détendre l'atmosphère dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

« - Tiens, ta petite copine est arrivée. » Ricana Skeep en me désignant du menton. Blake se retourna, et me sourit, avant de s'accouder près du vieil homme.

« - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est mon amie, et en plus, elle est minuscule. »

Ben tiens, d'entrée de jeu. En guise de salut, je me contentais de frapper son bras assez fort pour le faire grimacer. Il ricana, et me frotta affectueusement les cheveux. Comme à une petite fille. Nous avions beau être amis depuis mes 10 ans, parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'à cause de ses 4 ans de plus, il me prenait franchement pour un bébé.

« - Nous devrions plutôt y aller au lieu de dire des âneries. » Skeep sembla soudainement stressé, et se frotta avidement la joue.

« - La moisson hein ? Une arnaque si vous voulez mon avis. » Il renifla, jeta quelques coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur nous. « C'est juste un stratagème pour le Capitole de se repaître de sa soif de sang, et de ridiculiser un peu plus les districts. Bonne chance les jeunes parce que moi, j'espère ne jamais avoir à être confronté avec ces raclures.

- Merci pour les mises en garde Skeep, mais tant qu'elle est avec moi, la petite Raven ne risque rien. »

Il m'attrapa l'avant-bras, et jeta un œil derrière nous. J'ouvris de grands yeux lorsqu'il emprunta l'avenue principale.

« - Et notre passage dans le mur alors ?

- Vaut mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Tu veux toujours aller chez les Doherty de la haute ? April et Cassie sont malades, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent pour les médicaments.

- La fièvre de mon père et montée, et ma mère tombe malade. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ces médicaments, alors je te suis. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avec un petit sourire, puis relâcha mon bras lorsque nous débouchâmes sur la grande place. Valait mieux éviter que les autres, les gens du haut district comprennent que nous étions proches s'ils voulaient s'en prendre à l'un de nous deux. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu avant le Pacificateur qui devait nous inscrire sur le registre, et nous fîmes face. Les yeux dans les yeux, sans fléchir.

« - Évite de te faire piger. Me conseilla-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- J'ai beaucoup moins de chance d'être pigée que toi. Et si jamais ça arriverait à l'un de nous deux…

- Nous prendrions soin de la famille de l'autre. » Termina-t-il à ma place, ses pensées faisant échos aux miennes.

Plutôt que de nous prendre dans les bras comme le feraient la plupart des jeunes de notre âge, il se contenta de me tendre la main. Deux ans d'entraide dans la basse nous avait rapproché plus que quiconque. Nous n'avions pas besoin de contact physique pour nous rapprocher. Nous entretenions bien plus. Je l'attrapais, et la serrais, ne coupant pas le contact visuel.

« - A tout' Raven.

- C'est ça, et évite de te faire piger entre temps Blake. »

Et chacun de notre côté, nous rejoignirent nos rangs, sans faire attention l'un à l'autre. Si j'avais su, que ce serait la dernière fois que je le voyais dans le district, j'aurais abandonné ces foutues habitudes de la basse, et me serais retourné, pour le prendre dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, je continuais mon chemin, espérant distraitement que sur tous les noms, le sien ne tombe pas.


	5. Un rebelle et une révolutionnaire

**District 9 : Aaron West, 13 ans**

« - Aaron dépêche-toi veux-tu ! »

_Mon pied dans ton cul que je ferais plus vite oui… _Poussant un soupir, j'attrapais à la hâte les vêtements déposés sur mon lit, et les enfilais rapidement. Sans un coup de peigne, ce pourquoi Cassandra West me bassinait depuis près d'un an. La fin de la révolte, et mon adoption par cette famille **PRO-CAPITOLE**. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant encore le jour où j'avais vu mes parents, les yeux emplis d'une folie qui m'était inconnue prendre les armes, et se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Maintenant, je connaissais cette folie, cette sensation. Détester le Capitole du plus profond de son âme.

« - Aaron bon sang ! Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour la moisson tout de même ! »

_Oh que si… _C'est de bonne grâce, que je me vautrerai sur la moquette, et roulerai dessus, savourant cet instant de solitude, qui n'était, lui, pas une nouvelle farce inventée par ces enfoirés du Capitole. Mais les rêves avaient leur limite. Aussi, je sortis de cette pièce, qui me servait de chambre, vierge à toute contamination du virus commençant par un grand C, et rejoins le salon, où mes deux parents adoptifs et leur fils dont ils étaient si fieeeeeeeers réajustaient une nouvelle fois leur vêtement, stressés à l'idée de ne pas plaire au instigateur du virus. _Bande d'abr-_

« - Tu auras mis ton temps. » Remarqua Cassandra, en me désignant de son doigt parfaitement manucurée, moi, son éternel déception. Son mari hocha la tête, l'appuyant totalement et elle renifla de dédain. « Et regarde-moi cet air négligé. Dire que notre Rick a fait tous ces efforts. A côté de toi, ils vont être gâchés. » Le petit prodige hocha la tête avec un sourire suffisant.

« - On va m'apparenter avec un pouilleux comme toi. J'aurais préféré que papa et maman ne t'adoptent jamais. » Je haussais les épaules, et laissais un sourire carnassier courir sur mes lèvres.

« - Moi non plus, mais que veux-tu ? Prends-toi en plutôt à eux. » Cassandra West s'étrangla et son mari décida que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir.

Il avança d'un pas sûr, et me gifla tellement fort, que pendant une seconde, je vis trouble. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi fort que ma haine du virus au grand C, qui ne fit que croître. Portant une main à ma joue douloureuse, je ne me départis pas de mon sourire.

« - Tu vois ? Même ça, ça ne me fait plus rien. Si tu crois que tu vas me sortir ces idées de la tête, va plutôt brouter de l'herbe Charles. » Il me jeta un regard menaçant, preuve qu'il était prêt à recommencer, mais je haussais les épaules. « On peut faire ça toute la journée, ce n'est pas moi que ça inquiète de manquer cette foutue moisson. » Malgré son air totalement atterré, Cassandra intervint.

« - Il a raison chéri. Nous ne devons pas arriver en retard, c'est un jour important. » Le père de famille acquiesça et se détourna.

« - On reprendra ça plus tard. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix dont filtrait toute la menace qu'il voulait faire passer.

J'avais espéré plus d'une fois quitter cet endroit qui me faisait horreur. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, toute ma détermination, je n'avais que 13 ans. Je ne pouvais pas m'assumer seul. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous quittâmes la maison, Cassandra reniflant et sanglotant suite aux propos durs que je lui avais servi. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Nous arrivâmes sur la grande place, et à partir du moment où Cassandra prit son fils dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux, je m'éloignais pour m'inscrire sur les registres. Le Pacificateur se permit de me sourire. Je détestais le Capitole, certes, mais dans ce district, Ray était le seul à m'avoir jamais apporté son soutient. Aussi, je répondis à son sourire par un hochement de tête.

« - Tu t'es encore disputé avec ta famille ? » Se renseigna-t-il en prélevant quelques gouttes de mon sang. « Vraiment Aaron, toi et ton caractère de feu, vous allez venir à bout de ces gens. Quoique, ça m'amuse plutôt alors… » Je levais les yeux au ciel, me permettant un sourire, et m'éloignais.

Je me faufilais à travers ma classe d'âge, et soupirais. Vite, que cette moisson, que dis-je ? Cette farce prenne fin. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la pendaison semblait le meilleur remède à mon ennui, Karly Mechelen s'avança sur l'estrade, maquillée comme un soldat de guerre, pas métaphorique, ou pour rire, vraiment, un sourire presque dément peint sur le visage. Son regard brillait d'un éclat presque bestial.

« - Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Une phrase préfabriquée dans le Capitole, et qu'on devait répéter dans les districts pour les effrayer à cause de la mascarade qu'étaient les jeux. Je détournais le regard lorsque débuta un film totalement bidon, sur la révolte, montrant absolument n'importe quoi, des images totalement erronées et des scènes fabriquées de toute pièce. Puis, les Pacificateurs installèrent deux boules en verres sur la scène, et Karly Mechelen se frotta les mains.

« - Comme on dit toujours, honneur aux dames. » Elle s'avança jusqu'à la boule de gauche, et plongea son bras à l'intérieur, pour en ressortir un papier qu'elle brandit bien haut, comme un trophée. Ri-di-cule. Juste une allumée de plus qui passait pour une folle parce qu'elle était contaminé par le virus au grand C. « Notre première élue est Ella Weller ! »

Il y eut une plainte, ou plutôt un couinement, non, parce qu'une chatte qui mettait bas produisait absolument le même son, dans les rangs féminins, et une fille qui se trouvait tout en bout de file, tout à droite, d'effondra, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Et comme elle n'était pas décidée à faire le moindre mouvement, les Pacificateurs l'empoignèrent, et la traînèrent de force sur scène. Malgré ses sanglots. Malgré son abattement visible.

« - Des volontaires ? »

Mais bien-sûr, elle était débile ou… ? Qui se porterait volontaire pour une pauvre fille en sachant qu'il courrait un danger ?

« - Dans ce cas, passons à notre autre tribut ! » Elle replongea sa main, dans l'autre boule en verre, et en sortit un nom, qu'elle agita dans tous les sens. J'aurais la même réaction lorsque j'aurais arraché les intestins du président du Capitole. « Aaron West ! »

Ils avaient gagné. Maintenant, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de me pourrir la vie. En m'incluant dans leurs jeux totalement stupides ! Serrant les poings je m'avançais en défiant cette espèce de folledingue du regard. Si c'était la guerre qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient l'avoir !

**District 10 : Danielle Soury, 15 ans**

« - Regarde cette fille. C'est elle dont les Pacificateurs ont tué le père.

- Ah ouai ? Il paraît qu'elle est totalement folle. »

Je m'arrêtai tellement brusquement, que mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. Je me tournai violemment vers les deux filles qui sursautèrent, et brandis mon poing, la rage déformant mes traits.

« - Venez me répéter ça en face, sale peste ! » Hurlais-je, totalement hors de moi. Elles s'empressèrent de déguerpir.

Je poussais un soupir, fatiguée de ces rumeurs, qui traversaient le district depuis près d'une semaine, et si moi, je me mettais autant en colère, je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état émotionnel de ma mère, qui se contentait de rester de marbre, et d'agir comme d'habitude.

« - On va vraiment finir par te prendre pour une folle. » Murmura une voix qui m'horripilait au plus haut poing.

Je fis volte-face, et fronçais les sourcils, toisant avec rage cet… cet… ce truc que je détestais depuis toujours.

« - Je préfère qu'ils me croient folle plutôt qu'ils me plaignent ! Je n'ai rien à faire de leur pitié, et encore plus de la tienne ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'adossa à une des barrières qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« - Et je trouve ça totalement stupide. Tu devrais te mettre dans la tête que tout le monde n'est pas ton ennemi.

- Tu me proposes de faire ami-ami avec toi ?

- Je préfère encore me taper une de ces vaches. » Il désigna avec son menton les pauvres animaux qui broutaient tranquillement de l'herbe derrière nous. « Je dis simplement que tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un de ces agriculteurs tombera amoureux de toi, s'il voit qu'aucune des filles du district ne veut de lui.

- Vas te faire foutre espèce d'abruti ! »

Il ricana, et reprit sa route sur le sentier. A contrecœur, je lui emboîtai le pas. Marchant côte à côte, n'importe qui aurait pu les prendre pour des amis. Alors que la vérité était qu'ils se détestaient du plus profond de leur cœur, l'un comme l'autre. Une haine, qui s'était transformée, au fil du temps. Et une relation qui m'énervait. Nous ne nous détestions plus autant qu'avant. Un jour, ma mère avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il commençait à m'apprécier. Je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole pendant 4 jours. Épuisée après cette longue marche, je lui jetais une œillade assassine en arrivant sur la place, et filait rejoindre Trina, la seule amie que je m'étais faîte dans ce district. La seule qui réussissait à dompter mon sale caractère.

« - Salut Fermière ! » Me lança-t-elle en guise de salut, puis, elle désigna la foule d'un geste du menton. « Beaucoup de monde hein ? Toi qui **adoooooore **les rassemblements de ce genre.

- Trina. » Je secouais la tête, déjà dégoûtée à l'idée de me retrouver prise au piège entre tous ces gens de mon âge. Moi, qui étais claustrophobe et agoraphobe. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis folle de joie. Et j'espère ne pas être pigée. » Elle hocha la tête d'accord avec moi.

« - Ce serait la fin du monde. Tu imagines ? Danielle prise au piège dans une arène, ce qui est déjà catastrophique en soi, et **avec des gens !** »

Je souris, et roulais des yeux. Bravant mon sale caractère, elle était la seule, hormis cet énergumène, à avoir assez de cran pour me faire bouffer son sarcasme.

« - Bon aller, il faut qu'on aille s'inscrire sur ces foutues registres. Et se mêler à la **foooooouuuule**. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et souriant, elle me tira par le bras, pour nous mener devant le Pacificateur qui nous inscrit sur les registres. Elle m'attira ensuite à travers les adolescents, et je sentis mes membres me démanger violemment. Ça sentait le début d'urticaire. Et alors que je commençais à me gratter derrière l'oreille, Trina s'arrêta.

« - Salut Beety ! » Lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Je me redressais brusquement, et me penchais de côté pour apercevoir son sourire en coin. Elle me le paiera. « Je t'ai vu arrivée avec notre fermière tout à l'heure, elle ne t'a pas embêté ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance, parfois, je me demande si elle n'a pas été élevée par une vache, enfin, bonne journée ! »

Elle me tira dans une autre direction, et j'adressais un doigt d'honneur à l'adolescent qui se fendait la poire. Dès que nous nous infiltrâmes dans nos rangs, je la lâchais pour me mettre à lui hurler dessus.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il va me bassiner avec ça toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'Elsheimer qui, même ça ne sera pas capable de lui faire oublier !

- Tu dramatises toujours. Concentre-toi plutôt sur notre hôte. Regarde, il arrive. »

A contrecœur, je me concentrais sur l'homme, qui faisait en effet son entrée. Miraw Hoop nous souhaita de joyeux Hunger Games, comme s'ils pouvaient l'être et…

« - …puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

Trina agrippa ma main lorsqu'un film de propagande fut diffusé, et dégoûtée, je détournais le regard. C'était à cause de ce genre d'idée, que mon père était mort.

« - Et maintenant, pour fêter cet évènement, je vais vous donner le nom du premier tribut qui représentera le district 10. L'heureux élu est donc… Danielle Soury ! »

Trina eut un hoquet étranglé, et sa main se resserra sur la mienne. Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je tentais de me dégager, mais elle semblait avoir une poigne de fer. Je me tortillais sur moi-même pour lui faire lâcher prise, et lorsque je glissais ma main hors de la sienne, elle vacilla.

« - Danielle… » Chuchota-t-elle le visage rempli de larmes. Le mien, exempt de toute humidité secoua négativement la tête, et tandis qu'elle s'affaissait sur elle-même, j'avançais.

Ils devaient être contents, ces imbéciles du district 10. Et bien je reviendrais, pour le seul plaisir de les voir perdre leur sourire.


	6. Un altruiste et un dévoué

**District 11 : Caêl Moon, 15 ans**

« - Caêl a flashé sur une fille. » Avança Maeva, sur d'elle, faisant hurler de surprise mes 4 autres sœurs. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« - J'en étais sûre, ça doit être la petite Mia. » L'appuya Adrielle en agitant sa fourchette d'un air entendu.

« - J'étais pourtant sûre que ce n'étaient que de bon amis…. » S'étonna Néomie en abandonnant son assiette.

« - Et moi qu'il était gay. » Conclut Charly en s'emparant de son verre d'eau. Et je jugeais bon d'intervenir.

« - Il n'y a rien entre Mia et moi, et je ne suis pas gay ! » M'offusquais-je en m'empourprant. « Juste des amis. »

Mes quatre sœurs aînés poussèrent une flopée de soupirs commun, et ma mère, qui s'affairait aux fourneaux éclata d'un rire sonore.

« - Les filles, arrêtez d'embêter vôtre petit-frère. Comment voulez-vous qu'il en place une, entouré de pies comme vous.

- Maman ! » Protestèrent les 4 autres d'une même voix.

J'éclatais à mon tour de rire. Mine de rien, vivre dans une famille aussi vivante et aussi nombreuse était éprouvant pour les nerfs. J'avais au moins plus d'une fois rêvé de noyer la plupart de mes sœurs. Heureusement ma mère était-elle là pour calmer le jeu. Je m'attaquais rapidement au repas que je n'avais pas encore touché, et au bout de quelques secondes, relevé le nez pour trouver, surpris, le regard de mes quatre sœurs posé sur moi.

« - J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

- Je me faisais juste la réflexion que tu grandis vite. » S'expliqua Maeva, l'aînée, et qui réussissait à résumer les pensées de toutes. « Tu es éligible pour la moisson. » Je levais les yeux au ciel en me redressant, dégoûté de mon repas à cause d'elles.

« - Si vous croyez que la vie s'arrête à cette pauvre moisson, vous n'avez rien compris. Et même si j'étais pigé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je n'ai aucune chance de revenir vivant ? Vous êtes franchement… enfin, voilà quoi ! »

Jetant un regard dédaigneux à mon assiette, je tournais les talons pour me diriger vers la porte, que je pris grand soin de claquer, en sortant. Je remontais la rue, les mains dans les poches, me fichant bien d'arriver en avance.

Lorsqu'après une petite heure de promenade je revins sur la place, elle était déjà pleine à craquer, et un film passait sur l'écran géant. Merde ! J'étais en retard ! A partir de là, je piquais un sprint jusqu'au Pacificateur qui fit une drôle de tête lorsque je lui présentais mon doigt, pour m'inscrire sur le registre, et me précipitais vers la foule.

« …Caêl Moon ! »

Hein ?

Je pilais net. Les autres se tournaient vers moi, qui me trouvais au milieu de l'allée, et l'hôtesse me fit un signe encourageant pour venir la rejoindre.

Hein ?

Le type à ma gauche me donna un léger coude de coude pour me faire avancer, et un bataillon de Pacificateur se fraya un chemin par la droite, jusqu'à moi.

Hein ?

Le Pacificateur posa une main sur mon épaule en hochant la tête, et un peu plus devant, dans mon champ de vision, Charly fut secouée de sanglots.

Oh…

Finalement, l'idée se fraya un chemin jusqu' à mon cerveau, et le percuta dans un gong sonore qui faillit me vriller les tempes. Mécaniquement, j'avançais, sans pour autant que ça me fasse tant d'effet que ça. Mais quand l'idée prendrait tout son sens, ma tête se transformerait inévitablement en un remake de la révolte de la guerre des districts contre le Capitole.

**District 12 : Rayleigh Benscheik, 18 ans**

« Rayleigh, lis-moi une autre histoire ! » Me Supplia Mina en tirant sur ma manche. Je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, mais je me mettais en retard pour la moisson pour elle, alors je devais m'arrêter là.

« - Désolé Mina, mais je dois y aller. Tous les autres sont déjà partis. »

Je refermais le livre et m'excusais en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux. Je le tournais pour partir, mais elle m'attrapa par une des manches de mon pull pour me retenir, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« - Rayleigh, tu vas revenir hein ? » Je souris. Bien-sûr que j'allais revenir. Qui prendrait sur lui pour s'occuper de l'orphelinat, sinon moi ?

« - Je reviendrais. Même si des Pacificateurs décident que je ressemble à leur repas. »

Elle partit d'un rire sonore, et je détalais au pas de course. Mais quelle idée ! A partir du moment où elle avait braqué ses deux grands phares bleus sur moi, j'avais été dans l'incapacité totale de lui dire non. Je remontais la rue au pas de course, et pus apercevoir avec soulagement Imogène, qui tendait simplement son doigt au Pacificateur. Finalement, je n'étais pas si en retard que ça. M'avançant à pas sûr, je me plantais à mon tour devant le Pacificateur qui me regarda d'abord éberlué, puis me fit signe de lui tendre mon doigt. Oui, j'avais failli être expulsé de l'orphelinat à trois reprises, parce que je faisais plus que l'âge que j'aurais dû avoir. Je m'infiltrais ensuite dans les rangs, et me plantais avec un grand sourire devant Horace. Il était de 3 ans mon benjamin, et avait grandi dans le même orphelinat que moi.

« - Fini de lire des histoires au petit ? » Ricana-t-il une seconde, puis il s'arrêta brusquement, comme si l'envie de rire lui était passée, et secoua la tête. « Quand j'avais 7 ans, j'adorais aussi que tu me lises des histoires. » J'haussais les sourcils, plus qu'étonné, et lui tapotais brièvement les épaules en regardant la fille qui s'agitait sans raison dans mon champ de vision.

Imogène Cooper, 14 ans, et pour être honnête, la fille la plus bête que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais franchement attachante. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, simplement sa naïveté et sa stupidité atteignent des sommets. Et pourtant, dans un certain sens, elle est dotée d'une intelligence rare. Capable de retenir tout ce qu'elle voit. Et pourtant, les enfants du district s'amusent toujours à lui jeter des tomates dessus quand elle passe dans la rue. Et cette idiote se contente de leur sourire, en écoutant leur excuse bidon, et de certifier que ce n'est rien. Après la moisson, j'irais la secouer par les épaules, et si ce n'est pas suffisant, lui coller deux gifles pour qu'elle comprenne. Je poussai un soupir, et rejoins mes rangs. 18 ans. Une seule année à tenir, et je ne serais plus éligible. Pour mes protégés, ce serait plus long. Drew Lawness s'avança sur l'estrade, et désigna la foule d'un mouvement gracieux du bras.

« - J'vais lui morde… » Marmonna le garçon à ma droite, et je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui s'imprima sur mes lèvres.

« - Joyeux Hunger Games ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle visiblement pour un rien, « et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque le garçon à ma droite lâcha, et je répète mot pour mot : « tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton jeux ? » Je jetais un œil sur Imogène qui souriait bêtement, et me frappais le front de la paume de la main. Cette fille était totalement à côté de ses pompes.

« - Imogène Cooper ! » S'exclama soudainement Drew Lawness et tandis que mon souffle se coinçait dans ma poitrine, elle regarda bêtement autour d'elle, puis inclina la tête de côté, avant de se désigner de l'index.

« - Moi ? » L'hôtesse sourit, et je remarquais que ses doigts s'agitaient, ce que faisaient les dames de l'orphelinat, lorsqu'elles avaient une furieuse envie de nous frapper.

« - Oui, toi mon chou.

- J'ai gagné quelque chose ? »

Là, je me tournais même vers mon voisin pour qu'il me gifle. Le : « pour être honnête » de ma première phrase pour décrire Imogène était inutile. Je n'avais même pas besoin de l'être. Maintenant, nous tous avons la preuve que cette fille est un cas désespérée.

« - Oui mon chou, tu viens d'être nominée pour la première édition des Hunger Games. » Elle était patiente. Je serais déjà descendue de l'estrade pour la gifler.

« - Mais c'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'avancer au pas de course.

Une lueur intéressée brilla dans le regard de l'hôtesse, et j'eus plusieurs échos, comme quoi, cette fille, sous-entendu Imogène, on aurait presque pu se servir de sa tête au lieu des bocaux en cristal pour le tirage.

« - Et le second tribut du district 12 est… Rayleigh Benscheik ! » Plusieurs murmures étouffés traversèrent les rangs, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

M'avançant d'un pas raide mais sûr, me souvenant de la promesse que j'avais faite à Mina, je serrais les dents. Si je voulais revenir, Imogène devrait faire parti des personnes à tuer. Mais cette débile serait capable de se tuer toute seule en ouvrant une noix de coco, alors ça faisait un ennemi en moins.


	7. Annexe des tributs

**Annexe sur les tributs.**

District 1 :

_Harrison Miller, 16 ans._ Harrison est un garçon buté et entêté. Il pense que ses idéaux sont ceux à suivre et que tout le monde devrait les adopter. Auparavant doux et attentionné, il s'est endurcit à la mort de sa petite sœur Apolline. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il a appris à manier les armes, jurant qu'il ferait payer aux districts déclencheur de la rébellion, la mort de sa sœur. D'après lui, les Hunger Games sont une manière d'exaucer son souhait.

_Aïvy Brown, 18 ans._ Aïvy est une jeune fille étonnamment douce, malgré son apparence pour le moins impressionnante. Très attachée au Capitole grâce aux soins qu'elle en a reçu étant enfant, pour soigner une maladie du cœur, la révolte des districts l'a ébranlée. Elle compte prouver cette loyauté envers le Capitole en supprimant les instigateurs de la rébellion, avant de se préoccuper des jeux.

District 2 :

_Shawn Duncan, 17 ans._ Shawn est un garçon incroyablement vaniteux. Il croit inconcevable que quelqu'un, hormis sa mère, qu'il a même nommé son « cerbère », que quiconque soit meilleur que lui. Son égocentrisme le rend d'autant plus doué, et le pousse chaque jour, à repousser ses limites, encore et encore. D'après lui, les Hunger Games sont une aubaine, un moyen de prouver à Panem tout entier qu'il est le meilleur.

_Hanna Pierce, 15 ans._ Hanna est une personne incroyablement lunatique. Coupée du monde depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il lui est difficile de s'extirper de son propre mutisme ne serait-ce que pour adresser un simple « merci ». Ce manque de loquacité peut être perçu comme de l'arrogance mais les rares personnes qui savent de quoi il en est question apprécient sa personne. D'après elle, sa nomination aux jeux est une punition, à cause de son père, qui a déserté le Capitole.

District 3 :

_Regan Waverly, 14 ans. _Regan est un garçon posé et réfléchi. Il ne prend jamais de décisions hâtives, et analyse toujours froidement la situation avant de se lancer. Aîné d'une famille de trois frères, il a dû mûrir rapidement pour s'occuper de ses deux jeunes frères. Il se porte volontaire pour les jeux, prenant la place de son frère cadet d'à peine douze ans.

_Flora Cumdan, 13 ans. _Flora est une jeune fille frêle et assez fragile. Timide, elle reste dans l'ombre de sa sœur aînée, Sheryl. Malgré un sens de la déduction assez pointu, elle ne dit jamais ce qu'elle pense réellement pour ne pas être prise pou une idiote. Elle est complètement anéantie durant la moisson, lorsque son nom est pigé.

District 4 :

_Dareen Sorrow, 18 ans. _Dareen est un garçon plutôt banal. Aimé grâce à son naturel optimiste, il s'interroge toujours sur les enjeux de la rébellion, et le parti à prendre. Protecteur, il subvient aux besoins de sa famille depuis qu'il a 12 ans. De ce fait, il a appris dès son jeune âge à manier un trident, d'où son excellente maîtrise. Son œil lui permet d'embrocher une cible à près de 12 mètres. Il relativise quant à sa nomination aux jeux, après tout, il est mieux que ce soit plus, plutôt que de jeunes enfants.

_Maya Bentley, 12 ans. _Maya est constamment rabaissée par son entourage. Pour se protéger, elle a dû apprendre à jouer, et simuler, se rendant compte dès son plus jeune âge que les adultes la laissaient tranquille, lorsqu'elle faisait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Elle a développé un don prononcé pour la manipulation, d'où le surnom que son frère lui donne : la marionnettiste. Durant la moisson, elle a éclaté en sanglots devant les caméras, réfrénant à grandes peines un éclat de rire.

District 5 :

_Emer Vardens, 14 ans. _Emer, est, d'après les filles de son district, juste désespérant. C'est un garçon plein de vie, et peut-être même trop. Plusieurs filles ont rêvé plus d'une fois de le battre à mort. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une partie de sa personnalité. En effet, à ses heures perdues, il se révèle enfin lui-même. Il s'est amusé à taquiner sa partenaire de district lors de la moisson.

_Abygail Petrovsky, 16 ans. _Abygail a appris dès son jeune âge qu'elle devait se rendre intéressante pour survivre. Orpheline, elle considère son adoption par Kit comme une bénédiction des dieux. Son rêve étant de devenir psychologue, elle s'est mise très vite à étudier le comportement de l'être humain, et en est devenue une spécialiste. Elle entretient une profonde exaspération à l'encontre de son partenaire tribut.

District 6 :

_Cole Reed, 17 ans. _Cole est tout sauf agréable. Sa présence est même réfrigérante. Il a grandi dans une famille aimante, mais s'est renfermé sur lui-même à la mort de ses parents. Il a enfoui ses sentiments pour s'éviter de souffrir. Si tous les gens du district l'indifférent, il ne peut en aucun cas supporter Nora, qu'il fantasme de tuer depuis plusieurs mois. Sa nomination aux Hunger Games, à ses côtés, a bien failli le rendre fou.

_Nora Dunkel, 18 ans. _Nora a été élevée par ses deux frères casse-cou, ne pouvant qu'hériter de leur légendaire optimisme. Malgré la mort de ses frères, elle a continué à vivre librement, et agréablement. Elle est la seule personne ayant le cran d'approcher Cole, et ne se rend aucunement compte du mépris qu'elle fait naître en lui.

District 7 :

_Jake Sully, 15 ans. _Jake est un garçon gentil, et aimant. Il est aussi et surtout, le jouet adoré de sa sœur Arielle, dont les hommes vantent la force et l'agressivité. Il est une sorte de héros, pour avoir survécu si longtemps à ses côtés. Innocent, et un tantinet naïf, il démontre des qualités de stratège hors-pair en situation de crise. Il enrage encore d'être pigé aux côtés de Nixx.

_Nixx Uvall, 17 ans. _Nixx a appris à s'occuper de son frère des ses 10 ans. Sa mère une ivrogne finie ne leur porte plus la moindre attention, alors elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces, travaillant ça, et là, pour trouver de quoi nourrir son frère.

District 8 :

_Raven Leet, 12 ans. _Raven a grandi dans les bas-fonds du district, un quartier où il n'y a ni règles à respecter, ni limites à ne pas franchir. La rudesse et la brutalité de ces lieux lui ont très vite enseigné la débrouillardise, et par-dessus tout, la loi du plus fort. Cet endroit ne fait aucune distinction entre enfant et adulte, et elle s'en accommode parfaitement, se servant de sa petite et frêle silhouette pour les vols qu'elle commet quotidiennement. Sa nomination pour les Hunger Games ne l'effraie pas, après tout, elle a grandi dans un endroit plus effroyable encore que l'arène.

_Tribut masculin : ?_

District 9 :

_Aaron West, 13 ans. _Aaron est quelqu'un d'incroyablement colérique. Il a perdu ses parents durant la guerre opposant les Districts au Capitole, et hait celui-ci depuis ce moment. Sa haine a été d'autant plus renforcée, qu'il a été adopté par une famille pro-Capitole. Il n'aime pas sa famille adoptive, n'a pas d'amis dans le district, et ça lui convient très bien. Il a très mal pris sa nomination à la moisson, accusant le Capitole de trouver un autre moyen d'étendre son pouvoir sur ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

_Ella Weller, 14 ans. _Ella une personne enjouée et toujours de bonne humeur. Son plus grand défaut étant de toujours dramatiser ce qui lui arrive, elle a très peu d'amis. Elle a elle aussi perdu sa sœur durant la guerre, ce qui a déchiré sa famille de l'intérieur. Son père méprise profondément le Capitole, tandis que sa mère le respecte. Elle a fondu en larmes lorsqu'Aaron a prononcé ces paroles, avant les jeux : « Je neveux pas m'approcher de toi, ni encore moins être amis avec toi, parce que quoiqu'on en dise, l'un de nous deux va mourir ».

District 10 :

_Danielle Soury, 15 ans. _Danielle est une personne qui a tout simplement horreur des gens, et de leur compagnie, si bien, qu'elle ne s'est faîte qu'une seule amie dans le district : Trina. Elle a grandi en compagnie de Beety Maurélie, qu'elle hait depuis toujours. Pour elle, un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction est un reproche, ou une moquerie. Elle déteste les foules et aime la campagne : une longue étendue sauvage, libre, sans aucune limite et aucune contrainte. Elle a appris de son père à réparer toutes sortes d'objets, maniant surtout le marteau à la perfection.

_Tribut masculin : ?_

District 11 :

_Caêl Moon, 15 ans. _Caêl est le benjamin d'une fratrie comportant 5 enfants : 4 sœurs et lui-même. Il est donc la cible des commérages de ses sœurs, qui n'en loupent pas une, pour s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il a tout de même le soutient de sa mère qui réussit à les freiner, alors il ne se plaint pas trop. Il lui a fallu près de 5 minutes pour comprendre qu'il avait été pigé pour les jeux.

_Tribut féminin : ?_

District 12 :

_Rayleigh Benscheik, 18 ans. _Rayleigh est seulement un peu trop gentil. Il a grandi dans l'orphelinat du district dont il a failli être éjecté plusieurs fois, faisant plus que son âge. Il s'occupe bien des plus jeunes, dans la même situation que lui, n'hésitant pas à faire des sauts à la plaque, après son service, pour trouver de quoi nourrir ses protégés. Il est angoissé à l'idée de laisser ses protégés sans défense, et désespéré par l'attitude de sa partenaire de district, Imogène, qui n'a toujours pas compris en quoi consistaient les jeux.

_Imogène Cooper, 14 ans. _Imogène est d'une stupidité inégalable. Elle a été élevée dans le même orphelinat que Rayleigh, et celui-ci se demande toujours comment font les autres pour la supporter. Elle joue souvent avec les chatons que Rayleigh a recueillis en son absence. Elle est capable de retenir le moindre son, la moindre phrase, ou le moindre mouvement qu'elle relève, mais c'est sûrement sa seule qualité. Même après avoir été pigée à la moisson, elle ne comprend toujours pas ce que cela signifie.


End file.
